


the stars are bound to change

by bodhirooks



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope
Genre: Between Episodes IV and V, Big Happy Space Family, Bodhi and Luke are Best Friends, Cassian and Han Drink Together, F/F, Fix-It, Han Solo Is A Gift, Jyn Erso Doesn't Know How to Feelings, K2 Is A Menace, K2 is Afraid of R2, Leia is pining, Luke Doesn't Like Cassian, M/M, R2 Experiences Distress, Unresolved, everyone is pining, so unresolved, very soft, with good reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9359189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bodhirooks/pseuds/bodhirooks
Summary: Han’s grin instantly fell. Crap. Bodhi flinched apologetically, but in an instant Han was chuckling, slapping Bodhi on the back in good humor. “You’re alright, kid,” the smuggler approved.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy :)

Bodhi was in a  _ panic. _

He had to get his welding iron. He absolutely  _ had to.  _ He’d come into the hangar bay no less than three times in the last half hour, and every time he’d completely forgotten what he came for! Was his memory fading?  _ Was he losing his mind?! _ Call it anxiety, but Bodhi  _ had to remember this time.  _ He was a pilot on a schedule, after all. Following the attack on Scariff, Bodhi wasn’t entirely certain the Rebellion would avail themselves of his usefulness, but they had, and kriff if Bodhi wouldn’t prove himself everything he was worth. Breathing labored, Bodhi’s tunnel vision kicked in, long hair loosed from its ponytail and sticking to his sweaty neck. Mind stalwartly focused on his task, he muttered under his breath. “Welding iron welding iron welding- oomph!”

“Hey, watch it!”

Bodhi jumped backwards, hands shaking post-collision. He wiped them quickly on his jumpsuit - tan and orange, oops, that would stain. “Sorry! S-Sorry, I-”

“Yeah, you better be, kid!” Whoever this man was, Bodhi clearly caught him in a bad mood. All the worse for him - the man’s rugged features were made patchier by a stubbly 5-o’clock shadow, his dark vest barely tugged on and cream shirt unbuttoned underneath. His blaster was slung low on his hip, fingers clearly itching. Bodhi found himself thoroughly intimidated. 

“L-Listen, I’m really sorry!” Bodhi pleaded, just wanting to get out of the guy’s way. “I was just trying to-”

“How about you listen, punk!” The man seethed. His - Who was he anyway? Clearly not a pilot, though the odd ship behind him seemed to be his - light eyes sparked with a fire Bodhi automatically shrank from.  _ “I’m _ just trying to unload this shipment and  _ get out of here _ . So why don’t you mind your own business and  _ walk away!” _

Bodhi nodded frantically, in complete agreement. “O-Of co-”

“Han!” 

Bodhi’s heart leapt into his throat as he spun around in a startled whirl. Blue eyes and a bright smile greeted him, a reassuring hand resting on his shoulder. 

“Luke!” Bodhi sighed in relief, scrambling to right his goggles as they slid down his face. Luke chuckled, watching Bodhi’s embarrassment encroach bright-red across his face. Bodhi ducked his head sheepishly, tucking the straps behind his ears and resting the eye-piece squarely above his brow. “There…”

Luke continued smiling fondly. He and Bodhi met shortly after the destruction of the Death Star, and they’d become fast friends, flying together and exchanging wild stories. Shaking the happy memories away for now, he turned to Han disapprovingly. “Han, you should be nicer to people! This is Bodhi, I’ve mentioned him before.” 

Han raised an eyebrow, cocking his head to the side. “So, you’re the crazy Imperial pilot?” he asked, a smug grin sliding into place. It managed to twist a small scar on his chin, something Bodhi hadn’t noticed before. 

It wasn’t at all fetching. Maybe because Bodhi was a bit defensive. He wasn’t  _ crazy _ , and he wasn’t an Imperial pilot anymore! “And you’re the low-life smuggler?” he retorted, trying to look as unimpressed as possible.

Han’s grin instantly fell. Crap. Bodhi flinched apologetically, but in an instant Han was chuckling, slapping Bodhi on the back in good humor. “You’re alright, kid,” the smuggler approved, clearly admiring a man who could hold his own. 

Bodhi scratched the back of his neck, chuckling awkwardly, looking to Luke for a way out of this. The blonde was rolling his eyes but obviously amused. “Enough of that, I think.” He tucked his hand into the crook of Bodhi’s elbow, leading the pilot away. Glancing over his shoulder, he waved cheerfully to Han, cheeks pink. “See you later!”

Han waved dismissively, turning back to his ship. Only then did he smile back.

Bodhi waited until they’d cleared the hangar bay to level Luke with the Look. “So that’s the guy?”

Luke’s features contorted into a disapproving frown. “He’s not ‘the guy’, okay?”

“He’s totally the guy!” Bodhi cheered, slipping out of Luke’s grip so he could walk backwards in front of the man. He clapped Luke playfully on the chest in a ‘good for you’ kind of way.

“There is no guy!” Luke insisted, arms spread wide as they cleared the base into the small courtyard. 

“Han is the guy,” Bodhi pressed, completely convinced. “I knew there was someone! I could tell ‘cause of the way you smiled sometimes, and how you’d always look around for someone when we came back from a run…” Bodhi swayed his shoulders back and forth for emphasis at each point, clearly teasing. Luke didn’t have the heart to prove him wrong. When they’d first met the ex-Imperial had been jumpy and extremely reserved, but Bodhi had opened up, learned to enjoy himself. Luke was proud of him. And seeing him out here, smiling at his expense, long hair picked up by the wind in a look of childish delight, well Luke found that fairly amazing. So he just shook his head fondly. Bodhi continued. “And it’s totally him because you talk about him all the time.”

_ “I do not!” _ Luke contested, affronted that Bodhi was laughing at him. He gave the man a small shove, but Bodhi only laughed harder. “I don’t talk about Han all the time!”

Unwilling to concede his point, Bodhi shook his head. “No, you definitely do! He’s in every one of your stories, and you’re always wondering where he is, what he’s smuggling, what he smuggled before you met, where he-”

“Alright, alright!” Luke interrupted, helpless not to smile. “I see your point. Maybe he is the guy.”

Bodhi clapped his hands triumphantly, sitting on a small wooden bench. The walkways throughout the courtyard convened at a small fountain, surrounded by a bench on each of four sides. Luke and Bodhi often came out here to relax or chat when they had the time. Pale yellow sunlight drifted between green and red leaves, casting gentle streaks of color through the air which mingled lowly with the blue sky. It was beautiful, and peaceful, and Luke was always at his most comfortable here. Making a dramatic show of rolling his eyes, he sat beside his friend. 

“I’m happy for you,” Bodhi said, as sincerely as he’d ever said anything.

Luke snorted. “Maybe I like him, but it would never work out.” Bodhi frowned, about to ask, but using very exaggerated air-quotes Luke elaborated. “Han’s a ‘lady’s man.’ I’ve seen the way he looks at Leia.” 

Bodhi chuckled. “I’ve seen the way Leia looks at Jyn.” 

“What’s the way I look at Jyn?” 

Characteristically, Bodhi jumped out of his skin, and Luke was reasonably startled. They both turned to find Leia standing just to Luke’s side, watching them in a way that was clearly humoring. 

“Um… nothing?” Bodhi tried. 

Leia placed her hands on her hips, not buying it. 

Bodhi ducked his head. “Sorry…” 

Leia tapped her cheek, making a show of considering the apology before joining them on the bench. She had a soft spot for Bodhi, who was very clearly Luke’s confidant. “Well, as long as we’re sitting here,” she reasoned, “Tell me how I look at Jyn.” Propping her elbow on her knee and her chin on her wrist, Leia looked to Bodhi, expecting to be entertained. 

Bodhi played along, mirroring her position and grinning. Luke leaned back, giving them space to look at each other across his chest. 

“Well, you’re very serene, Princess,” Bodhi began, voice bubbly. “But you always spare a smile in Jyn’s direction.”

Leia nodded consideringly. “Continue.”

“And,” he drew the word out, “Your gaze always manages to follower her when she’s in the room.”

Nodding again, Leia broke into a wry grin. “Not unlike you with Cassian.”

Bodhi’s face turned beet red. “Th-That’s not the point…”

Leia shrugged, shoulders nearly touching her buns. “Seems like that’s the theme to me.”

Luke chortled. “See Bodhi, that’s what you get for starting us on this whole subject!”

Bodhi huffed a laugh, straightening back up. “Fair enough.” 

Leia nodded, and Luke too. A beat of silence passed before Bodhi spoke back up. “So I guess we’re all smitten.”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah.”

“Bummer… Oh kriff, my welding iron!” Bodhi was off in a mad dash, nearly tripping on his own over-sized boots. 

Luke shook his head, sighing. “We’re all doomed.”

Leia nudged him playfully with her elbow before standing up and stretching. “Well, we have hope.” Luke had to agree. Joining her on his feet, they headed back into the base, greeted by a rather frantic C-3PO.

“Oh, Princess Leia! Thank goodness you’re here!” The gold-plated droid shuffled over, gesturing as best he could behind him. “We’re having some problems with one of the Imperial units!”

“I’ll have you know I’m not Imperial, I’m reprogrammed.”

Frowning at each other, Luke and Leia followed Threepio around the nearest corner to the source of the second voice. Both of their eyes popped open. K-2SO was in a dark corner filled with crates, crouched over a powered-down R2-D2, metal fingers fidgeting with the astromech’s wires.  

“What are you doing, that’s my droid!” Luke cried, taking a bumbling step forward to leer angrily behind Kaytoo. 

“I’m fixing him,” Kay replied shortly, not even sparing Luke a glance. “One of his circuits was charred from your recent exploits, so I’m replacing it with a newer model.” 

Luke gaped for a moment before recovering “Without permission? What if you mess him up!”

“He’s already messed up,” Kay retorted. “I’m just re-calibrating a little.”

Luke made a helpless noise, turning to Leia. Leia was hiding her mouth behind her hand, clearly trying not to laugh.

“This isn’t funny!” Luke accused, pointing, well, pointedly, at the princess. “Stay here and make sure Kay doesn’t hurt him while I find Cassian!”

Obviously Luke couldn’t order her around, but Leia seemed content enough to wait for the time-being while Luke stormed off to the captain. 

The young Force-user could hardly see anything but red as he seethed across the base, so it was surprising that he could make out the blue coat with fur lining in his field of vision. He was in the cafeteria, hustling and bustling with mid-day eaters taking a break from their assignments. Captain Andor was sitting across from Commander Jyn Erso, listening attentively to whatever she had to say as he took small bites of his slop-shop rations. Cassian was certainly attractive, with a pleasantly gruff exterior and an accent that could melt iron, but Luke was having none of that today. 

Cassian clearly saw him coming. Turning from his conversation with Jyn, the captain glanced up at the young man, puzzled. “Hello Luke,” he greeted. “Is there something I can help you with?” 

“You need to- Your droid is- He’s out of- Ugh!” Luke gave up, stomping his foot frustratedly. “Just come with me, please?” he requested, still trying to be a bit nice. 

Cassian frowned severely - which, according to Bodhi, only happened when he was confused and didn’t want you to know it - and stood, casting a glance at Jyn, to follow Luke. Jyn shrugged, shoveling some goop into her mouth and waving a disenchanted ‘good luck.’ 

“And what was that all about?”

Jyn glanced to the side, watching as Chirrut slid expertly into the seat beside her. The man’s blind eyes darted above her head, but his smile suggested he knew exactly what happened. Across the table Baze took a seat where Cassian had previously occupied space. 

Jyn shrugged. “Sounds like K2’s in deep with Luke’s droids.”

Baze winced sympathetically. “If he  _ weren’t _ a droid I’d pity the fool.” 

“Itching for another argument on the boundaries of sentience?” Chirrut teased, always willing to launch into discourse he would surely win. Jyn watched with light amusement as the pair bantered on the subject, observing the telling body language which dispelled aggression and conveyed only fondness. Chirrut and Baze were hardly shy about their marital status - thirty-five happy years, Chirrut had said once - but they were subtle in all the right ways. Jyn couldn’t help but envy both their relationship and the way they went about it. Constant companionship may seem daunting, but not if you do it the right way, with tact and style. 

Jyn was not in denial. She knew she was a loner, and hardly an easy person to be around. She also knew who she would choose if there was someone she  _ could _ always be around. Cassian was certainly her best friend, but something about the experience they shared on Scariff ran deeper than any romance could contain. Sometimes friendships were more worthwhile than anything, more fulfilling, left less to chance. Chirrut and Baze’s voices faded from the foreground as Jyn instead allowed herself to daydream of soft brows, white robes, incredible hair rolled in two large buns…

It took her a moment to realize the chatter around her had stopped. She glanced back up, seeing two mischievous smiles from two tiring old men. 

“Thinking about her again, eh?” Baze may not be the wisest of the pair, but he was certainly just as observant as his partner.

Jyn quirked an eyebrow, expression neutral. “Am I that obvious?” 

“To us, maybe,” Chirrut agreed, “But not to her.” The man perked up, attention drawn to something over Jyn’s shoulder. “Speaking of!”

Jyn turned, observing a very determined Princess Leia striding towards them. Clearing her throat, Jyn prepared herself to listen. 

“Commander Erso, I’m terribly sorry for interrupting,” Leia began, hands resting politely over her midriff. “But I’m afraid Captain Andor is going to need your help.”   
  
Jyn frowned, setting down the roll she’d been munching on. “What with?” she asked, noticing how tightly-wound and exasperated Leia seemed.  _ Anything to help, I guess. _

“It’s the droid, K2-” Leia was abruptly cut off by several clanking and screeching noises approaching the cafeteria. The group of four waited with bated breath, hesitant to approach the noise. 

_ “WAAAAAAOOOOOO!” _

Kay stumbled through the entryway, spooking the many rebels enjoying their meals. “My apologies,” he calmly stated, though he was moving at a very quick pace. “I’m afraid I have to get through.”

Jyn sighed, jumping across the table and landing in Kaytoo’s path. “What did you do?” she deadpanned.

Kay seemed affronted.  _ “I _ didn’t do anything, I-”

_ “EEEEEEEEEEEEE!”  _

Jyn launched herself out of the way of a screaming R2-D2, giving angry pursuit to Kaytoo. Kaytoo resumed his attempt to escape, barely avoiding an angry taser Artoo sent flying his way.

“Enough, enough!” Cassian came running up behind them, panting from exhaustion. “Artoo, Kay apologized!” 

Moments later Luke came dashing around the corner, bumping squarely into Cassian’s back. “Yeah, get him Artoo- ow!”

Peeling herself off the floor, Jyn glanced at Leia, who was offering her a hand up while scrubbing the other down her face. Jyn nodded appreciatively, letting the princess pull her to her feet. “Thanks,” she said quietly.

Either Leia didn’t hear or was too preoccupied with watching Threepio shuffle into the room and attempt to dissuade his friend. Kay managed to find a ration box near the supply closet tall enough to hide behind, peeking out periodically. 

Sending a glare over his shoulder at Luke, Cassian rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands. “Where’s Han? I thought he was going to find Bodhi so he can fix all this!”

“Here!” Bodhi came jogging up, looking concerned. 

Han was right beside him. “What the hell’s going on here?” he asked, uncertain whether to be worried or amused.

Kaytoo, seeming more confident, emerged from his hiding space. “Bodhi, turn that astromech off, he’s a menace!” 

Artoo beeped indignantly. Bodhi approached with a soft smile, kneeling next the small droid and gently encouraging Artoo to face him. “Alright, let’s see if we can fix this,” he said quietly.

Artoo beeped again, much less loudly, and slow, like the purr of a cat. Bodhi got to work, talking to Artoo gently, almost a coo as he readjusted the settings Kay had changed. 

Luke looked on, smiling proudly. Bodhi was a pilot now, but he was probably the best mechanic in the entire base. Always willing to help, especially where broken ships and helpless droids were concerned. Thankfully, it seemed everyone else was calming down too. Chirrut and Baze were leading Kaytoo away, probably encouraging him to lie low while Artoo cooled off. Leia was sitting with Jyn at one of the nearby tables, explaining what happened. Side by side, the two women looked lovely, gentle light outside filtered pink by the windows, casting them in a soft glow as they spoke. Luke smiled. 

Threepio fluttered around Bodhi as the pilot worked on fixing his friend, visibly restraining himself from commenting. Han loomed next to the protocol droid, as if to assure his silence. Luke chuckled. Otherwise, the only person who hadn’t moved was Cassian, right next to him, who seemed rooted to the spot.

Rooted to the spot and staring at Bodhi. 

Luke’s brow furrowed gently. He knew Bodhi was practically obsessed with Cassian. The man admitted it earlier, but Luke would have known anyway, not in the least because Bodhi had said it a million times before that. Thing is, Luke didn’t like Cassian.

Sure, he trusted the man. He was skilled at his job, and involved with the Rebellion far longer than he was. But he didn’t know him. Cassian reminded him of Han a little, but Luke  _ knew _ Han, and knew Han was a good person underneath. With Cassian he wasn’t sure. 

Eventually the captain seemed to shake himself out of his daze, coughing a bit oddly and leaving. Luke couldn’t decide if that was a good thing or not.

“It looked like you wanted to drill holes in the back of his head.” 

Luke startled slightly, glancing up at Han, who’d wandered over. “Did it?” he asked.

Han smirked. “Only a little.” Han glanced over his shoulder, apprehensive, before coming to stand a little closer. “Listen. I know you’re worried about your friend over there,” - he nodded his head toward Bodhi - “But Cassian ain’t a bad guy. I’ve spent time with him before, and he seems to really care about him.” 

Luke nodded thoughtfully, trying not to get preoccupied by Han’s proximity. “Does he know how Bodhi feels?”

Han shook his head. “Completely oblivious.” Han chuckled. “Funny how blind people can be, huh?” Amused at himself, Han crossed his arms and walked away. 

Luke nodded absently, watching Han depart. “Yeah. Funny…” 

  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at hansoloboy <3


End file.
